leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
赫卡里姆/背景故事
传说 Since his first sighting on the northwestern shores of Valoran, the towering, armored specter known as Hecarim struck a chilling fear into the hearts of all who laid eyes upon him. No one had ever seen anything like his titanic, ethereal form before, and the mystery of his sudden arrival was deeply unnerving. When Hecarim began to march eastwards, leaving a trail of desolate, lifeless ground behind him, the villagers of the plains fled their homes for the safety of nearby Demacia. In the city's now-overcrowded taverns, rumors about this inhuman phantom spread in hushed whispers. Some claimed that he was the vengeful shade of an ancient warrior, intent on destroying all living beings; one man insisted that they had seen him leading an entire legion of spectral cavalrymen; others still believed him to be the creation of some hateful necromancer. One Demacian commander, seeking to dispel the terror that had gripped the city, assembled a few of his finest soldiers and rode out to turn back or destroy Hecarim. The commander led his soldiers to stand in Hecarim's path and braced for his assault. As the apparition bore down on them, an overwhelming sensation of dread gripped the warriors. The men, frozen in fear, could only scream as the ghostly titan ran them down, tearing them apart and trampling them beneath his iron hooves. Hecarim turned to the crippled, cowering commander and uttered a chilling statement: "This is merely the beginning. No mortal army can withstand the might of the Shadow Isles." With that, Hecarim departed, resuming his grim march. Driven to insanity by his nightmarish experience, the commander stumbled back to Demacia, where his dire warnings were dismissed as the ravings of a madman. While Hecarim's origin and intent were still a mystery, his destination became clear when he reached the Institute of War and, in a voice both ominous and commanding, demanded entry into the League of Legends. 台词 ;Upon Selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Joke Hecarim skips around his weapon. ;Taunt ;Upon using ;Upon using Twisted Treeline Altar Responses If captures the Altars on Twisted Treeline, the Altars may give the following unique responses: ;West Altar is not to be trusted, Hecarim!"}} ;East Altar Development *''Hecarim was designed by FeralPony.FeralPony confirms his involvement in Hecarim's creation Hecarim concept art.jpg|Hecarim concept Hecarim_Sculpture.jpg|Hecarim sculpture Hecarim_Turnaround.jpg|Hecarim turnaround Hecarim ReaperSkin_Unreleased.jpg|Unreleased Reaper Hecarim splash art Headless Hecarim Warwick and Rengar Skulls.png|Headless Hecarim's Warwick and Rengar skulls Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Champion Sneak Peek, Hecarim the Shadow of War "We here at Riot Games make every effort to ensure that our stable of champions is as diverse as possible. Still, even after the addition of Sejuani to the League of Legends, there are those cavalry enthusiasts out there who would contend that the greatest warriors ride horses. For you purists, we'd like to propose an alternative point of view. It is our opinion that the most epic warriors are themselves at least 50% equine. And as evidence of this theory it is our pleasure to present Hecarim, the Shadow of War. So if you enjoy leveling your lance and charging headlong into the brunt of the enemy ranks leaving only the trampled corpses of lesser foes in your wake, we're pretty sure that Hecarim, the Shadow of War will have you chomping at the bit come next patch!" 历史补丁 on an enemy tower causes it to redirect aggro onto Hecarim. V1.0.0.144: * : ** Now more responsive when colliding with opponents. ** Initial Movement Speed bonus increased to 25% from 0% (still reaches max speed at the same time). * : ** Enemy flee speed is now higher based on how close the enemy is to Hecarim. V1.0.0.140: * : damage to minions increased to 66% from 50%. * : now requires less distance traveled to get the full effect. V1.0.0.138: Added * (Innate): Hecarim ignores unit collision and gains attack damage equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. * : Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. * : Hecarim deals magic damage to nearby enemies for a short duration. Hecarim gains health equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. * : Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack knocks the target back and deals additional physical damage based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. * (Ultimate): Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a line. Hecarim creates a schockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage to nearby enemies, causing them to flee in terror. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事